Demons And Ghouls - Chapter 1
by GonerShott
Summary: Meliodas jumped into a shinning spring, expecting to end up at the home of the sky fish, but an unexpected glitch with the portal sent him to another world where he will make friends and enemies I DO NOT OWN THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR TOKYO GHOUL (Also this is my first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Meliodas took his head out of the glowing spring "Did you see that Hawk?" Meliodas questioned.

Hawk took his head out of the water "Those fish were flying through the sky!" Hawk exclaimed.

Meliodas and Hawk both looked at each other, looking like they just found 20 pots of gold and the pot was made of diamond, they sat up to at each other "Do ya think that could be…" Both of their eyes widened "THE SKY FISH!" they both cheered. "Ok! Let's go catch some right now!" Meliodas took off his black sleeveless vest and buttoned shirt "Time to show off my swimming skill!" Hawk boasted, though odds are, he's a terrible swimmer.

Meliodas POV

His eyes widened as the light grew closer and closer, he could almost taste the Sky Fish "I'm going to catch a frickin Sky Fish!" he thought as he descended into the light.

Meliodas woke up in a small alley with a massive headache, he looked around hoping to see Hawk but the pig was nowhere to be seen. He got up and looked around the dull alley. "Where am i?" Meliodas wondered while grunting from the pain in his head. He wandered around the alley, Hoping to find someone that could help him.

He noticed a man on his knees, eating something "Yo" Meliodas greeted. The man turned around, his eyes were black with a red pupil but Meliodas didn't question it "It's dangerous for a little kid around here" he grinned while his stomach growled. "Well i'll keep that in mind, so can you tell me where i am?" Meliodas said With a friendly tone. "…" The man got up, revealing what he's been eating… it was a dead body. Meliodas looked a little shocked but just before he could speak the thing attacked him. "You don't want this fight…" Meliodas had a serious tone to his voice, but that didn't stop the Ghoul from attacking again. Just as the Ghoul thought he had Meliodas done for, Meliodas put his fist through the Ghoul's chest "Well don't say I didn't warn ya…" Meliodas sighed. Just as Meliodas was about to leave the headache got worse and he passed out.

Yoshimura POV

He was watching the fight between the Ghoul and Meliodas thinking the kid was done for, but to his surprise the Ghoul got Saitama punched "What is he…" the old fart questioned. He looked at the boy wondering what he was, "This is very interesting…".He picked up the small man and rushed back to his cafe.

Meliodas POV

He woke up in a bed with a wet towel over his forehead "Where the hell am i…" Meliodas groaned, he still had that horrendous headache. "Elizabeth…"

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER :D

* * *

Author's Notes

This is my first FanFiction so tell me if i made it readable or not :D


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lost Shorty

Hello people, i haven't updates this in a while because i somehow locked myself out of my laptop, so yeah sorry.

I DO NOT OWN "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS" OR "TOKYO GHOUL"

Meliodas was confused, he couldn't remember much from when he fell unconscious. Just as he was about to get up a thought crept into his mind. "Wait where's Hawk..." Meliodas questioned.

HAWK POV

"YOU CAN'T ROAST ME!, I AM HAWK, CAPTAIN OF THE ORDER OF SCRAPS DISPOSAL!" The pig screamed. "A TALKING PIG?!" The man cried in surprise and fear. The pig bull rushed the poor fellow, knocking him to the ground, leaving him unconscious. "That's what you get for messing with the incredibly powerful Hawk!" The pig exclaimed in a boastful tone.

Meliodas walked out of the room , the embers of the headache still in his head but it didn't really bother him. He heard two people having an argument, one sounding like a female and the other sounding like an old man, "This could be trouble" thought Meliodas. He tip toed closer to where the argument was going on, the shouts growing louder and louder and he could make out what they're saying now "Why did you bring him here?" shouted the female in a stern and questioning voice "He was in need of my help and he has my interest" said the old man in a calm tone. The girl was frustrated at the old man's obscure idea of having a "Human" stay in the cafe, she ran to the stairs hoping to find a calm place upstairs to cool off but all she found was a short blonde with a grin.

* * *

Authors notes

SORRY IT WAS SHORT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO I'M JUST DOING BIRTHDAY STUFF :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo!" Meliodas greeted in a friendly tone and a salute. Touka would grab the collar of his shirt, she was pretty pissed "You have 5 SECONDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" she demanded in a stern voice. Meliodas just blinked a few times and then "It's pretty rude to treat your guests like that, how about we discuss this over some Vanya ale" he said in a very calm tone. This really pissed Touka off so she tried to punch Meliodas but, like that's ever going to work, Meliodas caught the punch and knocked her down the stairs with the flick of his finger, he didn't mean to knock her down the stairs. Meliodas just blinked "You should be nicer to your guests" chirped Meliodas, with his hands behind his head". Touka blinked, she did not expect this kid to knock her back so easily, let alone with his little finger, "This little brat..." she thought, the smug smile on her face pissing her off even more. Touka just pushed Meliodas aside and walked into her room with a disgusted and annoyed face. "I'm going for a walk" Meliodas put his hands behind his head and started to walk to the door. "Wait" Yoshimura demanded "Come back here later, there's something i want to discuss..." Yoshimura added in an onimous tone. "How do you know i'll even come back?" questioned Meliodas. "Oh well i have a feeling" the old man smiled.

Meliodas walked out of the cafe, and started walking around. He got some weird looks on the street because he took was wearing some of the old man's clothes and they were to big for him because, well, he's the size of a child. "This is a very strange place" said Meliodas with a small sigh "Maybe i can find a way back, there must be some sort of portal somewhere..." Meliodas reassured himself. just as Meliodas was about to walk into a cafe, he saw something that caught his eye, a black hoodie that was the perfect size for him and a nice pair of sweat pants. He wasn't familiar with this type of clothing but he's not dumb so he knew they were clothes, but the problem was he didn't know if this world used a certain type of currency or not so he had to leave the hoodie and sweat pants for now.

Hawk POV

"Where is that bastard pervert" sighed Hawk, he was wandering around in some random nature reserve that's 10 kilometers away from the city, the reserve was quite nice with lots of trees, flowers and what you'd normally find in a nature reserve. "Moma would like this place..." thought Hawk "I wonder if she misses me, I bet she's crying like a banshee right now..." Wand- i mean Hawk said out loud for some reason.

Meliodas was still looking for a portal, he looked in cafes shops, under womens dresses etc but he just couldn't find the damn portal "This is such a pain" thought Meliodas "I wish i could contact them somehow..." Meliodas was stuck in thought until he walked into a pole. He looked around the city, still looking around with worry on his mind. "Maybe i can sell Lostvayne..." thought Meliodas "Or i could just go back to the old man's cafe to try and get some gold or whatever the currency is" thought Meliodas.

Hawk was still wandering around the reserve, hoping to find Meliodas or at least a trace of Meliodas somewhere "It's getting lonely... and dark... and there's wolves" Hawk said in a shaking voice as he heard wolves howling in the night.


	4. Update

Hey readers, how u doin?? Sorry if you were eating for me to update this but, I was never planning to. If you REALLY want me to update this, tell me but it's not going to guarantee you any new chapters. Until next time


End file.
